Ice cream Harlot
by Dalorian Riften
Summary: Everyone's favorite psychotic ice cream loving girl decides to taste the various woman of Team RWBY as well as other. Warning: Futanari
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Rewrite of Neo's Conquest. Warning: Futanari and Non-consen. If you don't like it then don't bother reading it. Chapter 2 will be up at a later time.**

* * *

People say that stress is best to relieve through meditation. Unfortunately, those people aren't as similar to a particular ice cream theme individual – Neo.

Frustrating through pacing of her footsteps, the girl sits upon a wooden crate located in an abandoned warehouse not far from Vale's port. Neo twiddles her thumbs and stares at the clock, thinking over the course of the events that's transpired so far.

Roman was taken into custody and thrown in jail over the train incident thus leaving her to dilly-dally behind. Thoughts of breaking him out cross her mind but it would have to wait. Needed by his employers wasn't giving her much chances to think of a viable escape route, especially when Roman's prison is on board a high-tech military cruiser. Crossing her legs, Neo process of reflection remains on what to do to rid herself of this frustration. Masturbation only did so much before it became unsatisfying.

" _Urgh. Where's that damn brothel Roman mention before?"_

She recalls various hotels who'd offer plenty of services by providing women for working the night for their clients. She's only ever been to one, and that was long ago. Noticing the twitch in her pants, Neo thinks back to anyone capable of quelling her urges – someone who she can plow all night without.

Suddenly, the image of the blonde brawler came to her forethought. The blonde hair woman was rather attractive with beautiful curves ranging from her chest down to her perfect bottom. During the fight, Neo eyes focus on the movement of her lips and just how warm they'll be around her. Slowly having those lips move up and down her meat rod, hearing the girl gag as her head enters the tight passageway into the warm throat.

Growling while bit her bottom lip, Neo exits the warehouse. Her hips sways to the side, and the burning passion in her eyes said 'Tonight is my night.'

-0-o-0-

Passing by countless civilians during the evening Neo witnesses the variety of shops open in the evening. Each was selling clothing, jewelry, and dust but a single one could not offer what she wanted. Sighing she took a break and sat on a bench overlooking a park from across the street. She picks up a voice from nearby.

"Ruby for the last time we're not getting cookies at this time! They'll rot away your teeth at this point with how much you indulge in them." The heiress walks alongside her leader, completely ignorant Neo's gaze.

"You take that back this instance Weiss. Cookies are the foundation of all that is good in this world. Besides, I went to the dentist last week, and my teeth are perfectly clean." Her red leader pouts before slagging behind her.

Neo saw them before with the brawler on the highway and train when they interrupted the operation. Smiling to herself, she just found the perfect way to relieve herself of some needed stress. The theme girl stalks them for a bit until the Weiss separated herself in an attempt to check out a store nearby, leaving Ruby alone on a bench.

"Of course, she goes to the warehouse for more dust. And how dare she leave her team leader by herself!" Ruby stomps her feet to the ground while feeling a breath of air pass by her.

Deciding it was time to enact her plan Neo utilizes her semblance, disguise herself as an elderly woman with bags in hand and umbrella strap to her back. She began walking to the red riding hood. Without making a sound, she sneaks behind Ruby and taps her shoulder with a pretend tender smile.

Startle, Ruby turns with eyes wide at the unsuspecting individual.

"Excuse me little miss but would you be as kind as to help an old woman carry her bags to her house. It's rather taxing on these bony arms of mine."

The girl face held confusion as she glances back to the store window with the heiress in sight. Not wanting her to run off, Neo sweetens the deal.

"I'll even give you a box of cookies as a reward for helping me."

Ruby gasp and hops at the mention of her favorite treat. "Of course. After all, I'm a hunter-in-training. By the way, the name's Ruby Rose." She said.

"Ruby Rose right? Well, that's a lovely name. Now please let's head off." Neo smiles maniacally from behind the Huntress as Ruby took the bags and went off ahead of her. Simultaneously, Neo began thinking of various locations to have their _treat_.

" _That's right! How could I forget about that"?_ She thought.

After strolling through the streets with Ruby, Neo decides to take her to a small apartment she rented from junior as payment for a few favors he needed to be done. Never let it be said that killing didn't pay the rent. As Ruby and she got closer to the building, Neo drops the disguise.

The sound of glass caught Ruby's attention, but it was too late for her. By the time she turned, Neo had swung the umbrella – her signature weapon and collided head first into red riding hood. Ruby drops to the floor like a doll whose strings have been cut. Smirking, Neo picks her up and heads towards the entrance, licking er lips for a good time.

-0-o-0-

Neo smiles in delight, taking in the sight of having the team's leader bound to mattress like a dog. Her mind recalls the other members and thoughts of ravaging every one of them made her lick her lips. However, the sound of a certain someone awakening snaps her from the vivid fantasies. Ruby wakes up, finding herself kneeling with her back against the wall in the room. Her hands were cuff behind her back, and the look on her face was priceless. Her eyes widen in realization as she took in Neo's figure and struggles.

"You! You were with Roman and helped him escaped!" said Ruby. Anger and fear are evident in her eyes as she tries to break off the metallic cuffs. "Let me go! If you don't, Yang and the others are going to come looking for me and when they do."

Tired from the young girl's empty threats, Neo draws from her umbrella the hidden blade and throws it precisely by Ruby's head. The weapon pierces the wall next to her, causing the young girl to jaw drop.

"Now that your done little rose, shall we move on to the main course of tonight's entertainment? And don't bother looking for your scroll because I made sure to stash it away," said Neo.

"What do you… want from me?" asked Ruby.

Instead of answering, Neo walks toward her without taking eyes off hers for a moment. Stopping over her kneel body she grins before leaning downward and cupping her chin.

"Hey-!"

Ruby's voice is silence, having been shut off by a long and wet tongue forcing it's way in her mouth. The taste was that of strawberries and cookies… how fitting. She struggles against her captor's hold, but the grip was iron tight. The tongue licks across hers while teeth bit her bottom lips aggressively. She feels her saliva trickling down her chin as the wet appendage journey further into her mouth. The fighting spirit she possessed weaken as she gags on the organ violating her mouth like a snack. As the tongue removes itself from her, a string of saliva connects her mouth to Neo. Soon enough, before she had time to react, Neo dives back in while gripping her head. Neo's tongue meets her and soon massage the appendage, sucking the saliva and swallowing.

During the intimate yet forceful kiss, Ruby feels a hand to her breast, squeezing them roughly while using fingers pinching her clothe buds. Moans escape from her throat, and her resistance crumbles away from the intimate. It was too much for her inexperience body to handle. Allowing breathing once again, two hands grip the top of her corset, ripping it open and gives her captor a view of a red bra.

Neo twists and squeezes each nipple just to hear more sound of her voice. The tent in her pants becoming larger and uncomfortable as the seconds pass. Abusing her breast for long, her mouth devours the rose buds as though a child breastfeeding. Ruby's voice fills the room with moans, and her body shakes while a high note sings from her mouth.

Neo watches the huntress succumb to her orgasm, her body twitch, and arching as a stain becomes apparent on her undergarment. With the foreplay over Neo stands with her pants revealing a huge bulge behind the zipper. Unzipping and viewing the look of eyes widening, the girl lets her cock slap and lands on Ruby's face. The great musky smell overwhelms the huntress senses and leaves her gaping at the man meat.

"Now Miss Rose, I hope you can hold your breath long," said Neo.

Ten inches of thick, veiny, cock rubs against Ruby's face, giving her a full scent of musk as the sex organ rubs against her nose. The scent was too much, too intense it felt as though she would pass out at any moment. She takes a breath through her mouth and realizes in that critical juncture… it was her fault.

Neo takes hold of the girl's head with both hands and positions her pulsating, veiny, girl-cock before slamming it in her throat with hesitation. Her eyes exploded into multitudes of colors before settling on pink. Her hips shake from the sudden warmth of having a tight throat wrap around her cock. She is breathing heavily, her tongue hanging on the side as her cock is savoring the heat. She imagines what the girls other teammates were like when she was done. Her hand reaches down to caress black and red hair as she began making Ruby take more of her.

Ruby feels the intrusion of the large cock further into her mouth and gag. Every time she pulls back up, Neo slams her head down a further. Tears forming in her eyes as she was now deep throating it. The pacing of her head speeds up while her gagging becomes harsher with every thrust. Throating the cock, Ruby can feel her insides beginning to boil over. Every thrust sends her stomach and throat into a tumble, making her want to expel it even more. She can't pull back hard enough, can't get away from the steady violation of her throat. She struggles, shuddering and twisting as the vulgar words hit her deep and wallops her.

Her gullet enlarges as the hammering continues.

"A-ah… yes, ruby… I'm almost there…!" screams Neo. Wanting to feel nirvana, Neo grabs the girl's head with both hands and shoves the remaining cock to the base. The head of the cock pops snuggly in the downward passage of her gullet. She stares down at Ruby throating ten inches of dick in her throat, choking and gagging for air while her bangs cover her teary eyes. Precum pours down the girl's mouth thus giving her a sour taste of what is to come.

"Fuck, your stomach is going to remember this taste! Take it… take it down your mouth-pussy!" Vulgar words fill the room as saliva and drips from Ruby's chin and face. Her nose is leaking bodily fluid only for it to smear against her skull as her head collides with Neo's hips. Her tears run down her face, and her vision begins to blur. Saliva bubbles around the corners of her lips as she's held down in place, choking out on the girl massive cock down her gullet.

"I'm cumming!"

Ruby's face buries itself into Neo's crotch as the girl's cock explodes in her throat. A bucket worth of semen exits the slit of her cock and runs down the narrow passage into her stomach. Her eyes widen as the overflow of cum begins making its way to her mouth and nose. Her nostrils burn from the excessive force of cum pouring through while some escape passes her seal lips. Her throat works overtime against the foreign substance, swallowing what it could.

Neo stares at Ruby – occupied with her throat expansion and holes leaking full of semen, and pulls her head upward, allowing the girl to see her work of art. Ruby, a young, proud huntress, looks back with lifeless eyes. Saliva and semen bathing her face as her silver eyes are red from air deprivation.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Been a long time coming but with work and everything else happening in my life, i couldn't get the time to do anything till recently. I won't make promises as to when each chapter will be uploaded but don't think I given up on this fanfic or the others. There's still plenty of FUTA coming your way... with lots of more editing involved...*sigh* Might need another break after this is all over.**

 **Anyway look out for the next chapter when you get the chance. Cya XD**

* * *

Chapter two

"What do you mean you don't know where she is? She was with you the whole night," said Yang. Fist gripped against the surface of the mattress while both Blake and Weiss dawned a worried expression. It was already morning time with no contact from their leader and so far tension in the room slowly risen.

"Let's just take a breather and think things through. Weiss apparently doesn't know where Ruby has gone. I say it's best that we report this to one of the teachers for now." Blake leveled her head to Yang from across the room, crossing her legs in meditation, while making several glances towards Weiss. "Weiss, after you came back from the store you saw no sign of Ruby. Correct?"

"I'm not blind Blake. I came back to the park, and she was long gone. For half a second I assumed she wandered off lost like a child. Clearly, this is a problem." Weiss seated on her bunk, pondering her partner's whereabouts, especially during that time of night. "I say one of us skips Port's class just this once and look around Vale. If afternoon yield no results are made, we immediately report to Glynda or Ozpin of the situation."

"Maybe Weiss is right, Yang? Let's give it one more and then we'll have Ozpin and Ms. Goodwitch handle the situation from here." Blake stood from her position and made a passing gaze at the window. "You guys can go ahead, and I'll search Vale. I've been around the darker parts of the city so maybe I'll find something."

Yang remained silent throughout the convo but nodded her head. Even with her questionable sources like Juniors, for example, she might not find anything useful. Then again she did wreck his club so maybe it was best to have Blake do this for her.

"Just promise me if you find anything you'll tell us, okay?"

The feline faunus gazed back at her partner with a narrowed eyes, showing her catlike pupils.

"Of course I will."

0~o~0

"I'll admit Ruby, I didn't expect you to last this long, but you surpass my expectations quite vividly." Currently, Neo was looking down at the Beacon student. She felt that the girl was a real cock slut whose main purpose now was to swallow her essence.

Ruby gulped down the last drop of semen before bringing her head back up. Breathing slowly, in need for oxygen, she spent all night with her vocals battered and bruised from an in-depth exploration of her throat. Breath was reeking of musk and the tears stain on her cheeks.

"No… more.…"

Neo gave a questionable gesture before clapping her hands. "Why of course. Don't be a scared girl because you're done for now at least. Now unless you want individual pictures of such activities to come to light, you'll forget about me okay?" To emphasize her point a film slips from her fingers purposely, allowing the young girl to see it fall in front of her with various images of their activities.

Each clipped showed a different position and the aftermath. One taken with Ruby's throat bulging out while she passed out the first time. Another, made just in time to see cum burst through her nasal canal. The last one made her stomach flip, churning the seed dwelling inside while making her nauseous. It was she in a 69 position, lips pressed tightly against pubic hair while spit, semen, and other fluids leak from the corner of her lips and nose. Her eyes laid rolled back with what would appear to have her smiling at the camera.

The thief then went behind the girl; unshackle the cuffs binding her wrist together with a core she pulled from her pocket. On her mind, however, was when she'd get the next chance to piston fuck her throat again but that will come for a later time.

"Now run along and remember miss rose… if you dare alert the authorities of what happen, I'm sure people of Vale will love to see how one of their huntresses can throat a cock." Hips swaying and a twirl of her umbrella, the thief eagerly but teasingly rocked her crotch to Ruby's face while the girl turned her head in shame and disgust.

As she witnessed the girl, gather her clothing, even having time to buy her a new custom-made corset, Neo watched her blitz out the room. While Neo watches from her window, she caught of a moving figure hoping along buildings. Curiously, she focused her sight and made the character out to be a female. Upon closer expectation, Neo realized it was one of Ruby's teammates.

Roman mention about a faunus amongst the team. He even ranted about her need to interfere with the White Fang operation by which she had to bail him out. Needless to say, Neo enjoyed seeing his pissed off expression. It relieved her from boredom at times. The thief went off, following the faunus without beeing spotted. Staying back by light meters away, Neo watched as Blake scanned the area around, taking in the physical features of the huntress. Her body was in top shape; muscles all but define while nimble on her feet.

Her waist was average compared to most women, and there was some thickness to her upper thighs. Neo couldn't help but feast upon the sights of Blake's define aspect – her butt. The faunus didn't have a large chest per say, but the width of her hips made up for it.

Blake, unknown to the one pursuing her, unfortunately, bent over, resting her hands on her knees to stretch before moving forward. This act gave Neo a promising view of her rear in full glory. Shapely with enough meat to cause a jiggle if slapped. Her pants were tight to the point that her panty line was showing, forming a V-shape. Biting her lips, Neo misplaced her step, crunching a small leaf beneath her feet and alerted the faunus of her presence.

Blake twisted her and saw a person feets away from her. Instinctual her sense immediately went on alert from seeing the individual in front of her. A small girl with an umbrella, one by whom she only saw just when Torchwick escaped.

"It's you!"

Neo waved with lazy effort and mockingly bowed before her. The quiet girl made a "come here" gesture with her fingers before running off. Blake followed, in hopes that she might have something to do with their team leaders' disappearance. Chasing her from rooftop to rooftop, she saw the thief enter a room in a nearby window. Without her weapon on her, she wasn't sure if following was the best of ideas but considering what's at stake; she made up her mind.

Waiting patiently for the girl's arrival into her building since baiting her, Neo brushes her nails while humming to a tone. Anxious and the viable plan forming in her head wasn't helping either. The faunus came in with an angry expression with her fist clench.

"Okay, enough with the games! Where's Ruby and don't think for a second I don't know she had something to do with her disappearance." Blake pointed in accusation, but Neo made no show of concern or fear. With one hand she delves into her coat pocket before pulling out a scroll. Neo threw the scroll at Blake and smile on her face.

Blake picked up the scroll and what she saw stayed within the confines of her mind. On the scroll was a picture of their leader, Ruby Rose, throwing up two peace signs awhile deepthroating a person's cock. So shocked by the poor image, she made no movement, but the slack of her jaw was getting lower as she scrolled through the remaining film.

"Don't worry. Rose is perfectly fine and well on her way to Beacon, but if you don't comply with me, then these photos will find their way to everyone in Vale."

Having processed the information given, only a single action is made – Blake lashed out in fury. Fighting within the small enclose space Throwing punches and kicks and in hopes of striking the smaller opponent, she saw that cocky smirk given towards her. Neo danced around her, blocking every single attack with precise timing and execution. Her opponent was fighting angry, and that did nothing but make it easier to subdue her. Blocking the fist aim for her head, Neo ran closer and placed a well time open-palm into Blake's chest.

Feeling the air leave her lungs, Blake gasp and kneel while wrapping her arms around her chest. She felt the thief's hand gripped her should and before she could response a bright light enveloped them both. Neo teleported them back to her place and turned to see the Blake take in her surroundings.

"Now that you know what will happen, maybe lashing out will be the last thing on your mind."

Glaring at the figure for her rookie mistake, Blake stood calm but her eyes never leaving Neo's site. "Just what do you want me to do so those photos won't be seen by anyone?" She couldn't imagine how Yang will react to seeing her sister like that.

"Let's just say I have a certain need to I want to fill, and your presence provided the perfect outlet for it. And if you don't quite get what I'm saying…" The thief flaunted her way to Blake, never missing a step with a sway of hips as she stood in front of her. Neo leaned closer to the side of her face, mouth close to Blake's ear. " _Mudpie."_ Her hands shot forward and instantly grabbed Blake's soft tush with a hard grip before slapping it.

Blake recoiled from the action and pushed away, feet taking steps back. The stingy sensation remained glued to her rear. Heart raced back and forth as she saw Neo approached her with a simply walk.

"W-what…I…no… _**We are not doing that**_ _!"_

"I guess that means Miss Rose will be known around Vale for her vocals then." With a small gesture a and rested upon the touch screen of the scroll with a button labeled send. Neo gave a lasting look at Blake with her eye saying, " _Try me,_ " written all over them.

The Faunus felt the bottom of her lips beginning to sting as her teeth clenched harder as time went on. Blake was aware of anal sex and the applications in bed but never like this. The experience wasn't something she ever thought to go through, especially when she spent a majority of her time in the White Fang. Was it going to hurt? Would she be able to walk properly? How painful will it be?

The last thought halted her thinking process. Had she just considered going through with it so easily? Attacking Neo now would prove pointless, and a single misstep will lead to eternal ruin for Ruby's life forever. All sacrifices were made, and Blake will have to make hers here and now.

"I'll do it if you delete every copy of those images." The grinding of her teeth almost made it impossible to speak those words.

Neo smiled, nodding in agreement and dropped the scroll before stepping on it. Her mismatch color eyes viewed Blake like a child seeing a toy. Her hands wander up and down the faunus body, from her chest down to the cloth area of her pussy. Neo took Blake's hand and led them both to the king sized bed.

Neo pushed Blake onto her back, hitting the soft cushion of the bed sheet and viewed her with lust. The Faunus chest heaved up and down and her arms laid at her side. Blake offered little to no resistance unlike Ruby, but there was still a sign of fear. That alone made Neo glee. Neo crawled over her, faces matching the same level, before the girl leaned down to kiss those pink lips of hers. To her surprise, Blake partially left her mouth open and from her long tongue slithered in.

Their tongues danced around one another like lovers, and the built up saliva was swallowed. Licking both the top and bottom of Blake's mouth and having the same done to her was such a turn-on for Neo. Her growing erection made itself notice as it formed a bulged in her pants and pressed harder against the felines nether regions.

Blakes' eyes widen and withdrew from the make-out before having gazed down. There she saw what Neo was packing within her pants; that massive piece of meat patiently waiting to spring forth and tear her backdoor like a rampaging bull. A sign of protest formed with a terrible cry but her voice was smothered by Neos impaling tongue down her throat.

Due to the attention that her lower body was calling for, Neo grounded her hips into hers. Even though both were in clothes, she could feel the wetness through these tight pants. If luck was on her side, Neo can fuck the whole team at this point and maybe tear into that nice ample ass of that girl who followed cinder like a dog.

After some time had passed, both shed their respected clothing, Neo waiting patiently to view the ample tone butt that Blake had. Blake, on the other hand, flinched in shock from gazing at the thick fat sausage Neo proudly let standing in the air.

"Now that such obstacles are out of the way, why don't the little kitty drink some neo-flavor milk?" Neo laid back against the back of the backboard of the bed, with legs spread open and cock standing in anticipation.

Blake hesitated before crawling on all four like an animal and placing her head next to the girth. It twitched as the girl looked back at Neo than the meat rod in front of her and kissed the side of it. Black hair was seen moving at a steady pace while her tongue scooped up precum leaking from the head. Salvia trickled down the shaft as the faunus keep stroking my cock with those pink lips of hers. Each time the head pressed further in, Blake involuntary recoiled and tried again. It was a sloppy blowjob but one that would suffice for now.

The pressure built up signaled Neo her incoming orgasm. She grasped the faunus by her lovely black hair and brought her up from the base.

"That's a good kitty. Bet you wanted that warm creamy milk, but milk has better use elsewhere. Why don't you turn around and show me that cute butt you got there."

Blake feared it would happen too soon, and yet it did. Her mind raced on the accounts she read in her erotic novels and those shown in films. She was going to get her butt slammed inward with her intestines taking the brutal beating.

Turning on all four with her ass facing Neo, the thief took in the sight with delight. Her butt was ample and round. Her pussy caught with signs of juices dripping onto the sheets while some ran down the thighs. Neo moved to hands to each cheek and gave them a squeeze and a slap. Blake yelled and flinched but made no other movement than that. The red handprints of her constant abuse on her ass shown as though it was proof of property.

Neo leaned forward with her tongue and circled the girl's cunt while teasing her folds with a slow and long lick down the center. Her moans erupted, and the snake-like tongue shoved it ways past her folds into the moist pussy. Blakes' hands gripped the bed sheets, threatening to rip them off.

Pausing and removing herself from the dripping cunt, Neo got off the bed and walked to a dresser for two items. Those of a tube of lube and oil. Her hand uncorked the oil before rubbing it on Blakes' butt. It glistens in the light, and her reflection could be seen from it. Neo rubbed the lube over her girth, making it easier to bury in her. With everything set, she held the cheeks and spread them apart revealing the puckered hole.

"I hope you're ready kitty cat because you won't be sitting for days."

Lining her cock with Blakes' anus, Neo pushed forward and met was resistance, but it didn't matter the slightest. Her head teased the hole gentle, allowing it to slowly open up before Blake instinctively moved forward. Neo held a firm gripped on her hips keeping them in placed and tried again, with the same result.

"You're making this terribly hard for me, kitty cat."

Blake never had it in the ass, and to have it done now still didn't sit well with her. Every attempt by Neo caused her to flinched and make a pitiful attempt at clawing away.

"C-can you take it slow?" Blake asked, desperation creeping into her voice with fear alongside it.

Neo nodded, despite Blake inability to look up, and formed a trail of spit that landed on the center of Blake's anus. Using her fingers to spread her ass crack once more, Neo shoved the head forward, this time getting easier access while keeping one hand on the feline's waist. She pushed it in right away – there was no point in delaying the inevitable, and Neo enjoy the scream from someone who hadn't realized by now that being slow and gentle wasn't an option for her.

The base of the ring sunk to her pubic hair, sticking to her crotch like skin as her cock clenched by Blake's rectal walls – a very special first meeting as others might say. Neo could tell the girl bitten off more than she could chew when she saw the feline clenched the sheets so tightly it was torn. The girls' hips swayed and jumped and wiggled, hoping to remove her fat dick from the abused hole yet a firm, stable hand keep her at bay.

Neo held it there till the count of ten before making an attempt to move. Her first pull resulted in Blake screaming as the first inch pulled at her walls as well. Her hands spread the ass cheeks, giving her a sight, as she thrust herself in and out of the shithole she was marking as her own. It allowed her to create a pool pf precum deeper inside Blake by which the Faunus was beginning to feel the liquid slosh around on her stomach already.

Her movement twisted Blake' stomach as Neo swung her hips side to side as she went in and out, pulling her cheeks apart and giving it to her every inch of the way.

Blake felt her stomach repeatedly getting punched in as every hard thrust made her buried her face further into the bed. Her mouth laid open, sucking in as much air while her belly burned from the vast amount of salty fluids flowing into her body. Her shithole was getting hammered in, not fast by with hard thrust that made her want to throw up from the sheer force. It burned her more than Yang's semblance when activated. Blake felt her ass slammed into the thief's crotch, jiggling with every impact.

"Oh fuck… You're too big!" screamed Blake.

Not that Neo cared since she drove further in. Blake walls refuse to let go, and as much as Neo wanted to enjoy truly fucking her gut, their current position was beginning to make her legs sore.

"Sorry, but you're going to feel it now." With a swift movement, Neo grabbed Blake waist with both arms and fell backward with her in toll. Her butt landed on the cushion sheets and her hips connected with Blakes making a wet plop. Cock ran entirely into the felines ass while the warm muscles clench around it, refusing to let go. The sudden impact was so hard, and that Blake lost conscious for brief moments before awakening to the sound of her insides getting a makeover.

The Faunus stared down from her position, which was the act of a reverse cowgirl with her back arched, and froze in shock. The bulge was formed, staring at her as it made itself appear from the depths of her shithole. A cock-shape bulge ran from her ass all the way to the midpoint of her stomach, giving the Faunus a view of what was currently lodged inside her gut.

"Oh fuck! Fuck, fuck!" Blake screamed as the cock laid throbbing and tore her walls. Blake involuntary moved her hips up, and Neo slammed them back down. This cause a flood of juices to drip down her wet pussy onto her balls and thighs but none of that concern Neo as the feeling of feeding her cock down this virgin hole. Each thrust caused friction, and every impact threatened Blake drive her mad from pain and pleasure.

"Damn kitten your ass is fucking incredible. There's no way I'll be done with just once, I'm going to keep fucking this butt until it remembers the shape of my dick," said Neo. She was going to litter this shitpit with her semen and mark that territory as her own. No man would ever be able to satisfy Blake than her when all is said and done.

With a bestial growl, Neo grasped her thighs with both hands and bent them further back past her head. This made it easier as she began pounding away at the bubble butt with wet sounds echoing in the room. The pressure in her balls was building up, suggesting that her orgasm comes sooner than later. Letting go of one thigh, her fingers went to Blake soaking cunt and entered her pussy, using a thumb to circle her clit.

The time to cum was ever so close, and Neo held the poor girl close to her chest as hips risen from the bed. She was going to shotgun a massive load inside even if she chose not too… not that she would.

"Here it comes kitty. Take all of it in your ass." With one final thrust, Neo plugged the phat BellaBooty with such a force as she cums that Blake's stomach expanded like a balloon. Cock shoved balls deep in the girl's rectum, shooting strands of white soldiers waiting to be born into her tight passageway, heading off to a different destination. An anal creampie that that was borderline naughty to watch. If one listened carefully, they could hear a dull thud in her catcher's abdomen and the sloshing of rivers of cum finding their way to Blake's sack.

Neo collapsed on the bed with Blake as her hips gave out to the combined weight. Sweating from the vigorous activity, she craned her head to the side to witness Blake with lustful clouded eyes and her tongue hanging from her mouth, drool leaking from the corner of her lips. Grinning to herself, Neo felt her cock bottomed out, laying a semen tank inside Blake's newly repurposed stomach as it was still emptying semen into her.

The Faunus mind was blank and empty due to having her first anal experience of a lifetime. Resting on cloud nine, and the musky smelled surrounding the room, enhance by her faunes senses, made her want more.

The thief pulled her cock out, with some difficulty, and watched as a Jetstream of white rivers spewed from the gaping hole she formerly made. She took one look at the masterpiece before her. The gaping hole of her anus was wide with a fountain of sperm leaking out and drops of cum falling from each cheek.

"Now wasn't that lovely kitty?" When Neo didn't get a response, she figured she broke the poor girl. "Well, it was bound to happen for a first timer I suppose." Taking a second of silence, Neo took hold of Blake's waist and positioned her cock at the gaping holes once again. She was going to give this kitten every last drop of her milk whether she wants it or not.


End file.
